Another long school year
by lily4
Summary: Sequel to my first series: A long long school year. So many people ask for this so here it is! It's another series too!!! :o)
1. Wow! Another long school year!

Hello!  
  
I know that it is been a very long time since I wrote a fic but I had to think  
about all my life and to take decisions so I didn't had time to write fics. I  
decided to do a sequel to my first series because many people asked me to and  
what is an author if it didn't even listen to his readers? Anyway, it is another  
series, but a shorter (Even if it's called "Another long school year" ;) Thanks  
to all the people who supported me and to all of you, my readers. I know that  
sometimes my fics are boring but, nobody's perfect! And, I also know that on  
FFN for the past month it was a little bit confusing between me (lily) and  
the other Lilly (Hey! You have such a great name!!! ;) but, life is life and I  
realized that so many of you are called Sakura or Syaoran (or the two combined!)  
and we don't get confused so it cannot be that confusing for the Lily's too!  
  
Hey, enough blabbling from me, here's the fic! (Even if I know nobody read what I just  
wrote)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Monday morning, another boring, monday morning. Sakura was sleeping while Kero  
was trying to wake her up, but couldn't.  
  
"Sakura, please get up, or you'll be late for school... again" Kero said in a  
last attempt to wake up his mistress. It didn't work. He went to his drawer and  
closed it to sleep a little longer too.  
  
10 minutes later, she woke up. She looked at her watch to see what time it was  
and she got ready for school in the time she had left (something like 15 minutes)  
  
She put her rollerblades on and sped up for school. When she got into the classroom,  
Tomoyo was already there, chatting with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. With a few  
magical words, everyone of them had totally forgot about Stacey, nobody had  
noticed that there had been another girl in their class, like if she had never existed.  
  
Syaoran wasn't in his class, for he was in China to announced that he wasn't going  
to marry Meilin but Sakura and to face the Li clan about it.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly as usual. Sakura was excited to come back  
home because each day, she called Syaoran in China.  
  
The bell finally rang, and Sakura dashed out of the class to her locker, while  
Tomoyo was giggling. Sakura put her rollerblades on and dashed home as fast as  
she could.   
  
"It takes you a long time to go to school Kaiju, but to come back..." Touya  
was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"I'm not a kaiju!!!" She said and went up the stairs to her room. She took the  
phone and dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura nearly shouted, which caused the boy to back off from the   
receiver.  
  
"Hi Sakura, How are you?" He asked her  
  
"Just fine! But I'm missing you..." Sakura said  
  
"Me too, I can't stand not being with you, but I have to. It's been two weeks  
since I'm here. I try, but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but  
you." Syaoran said  
  
"Every day since you left is the same. I wake up and the first thing I do is thinking  
about you, I can't help it!" Sakura said  
  
"Yes, but the month is half done. Just two more weeks and I'll be with you."  
Syaoran said  
  
"Yes, I know, but one thing I don't know is if I'll be able to wait that long!"  
Sakura said.  
  
"Is it that long? Two weeks are already passed." Syaoran pointed  
  
"Yes, but I miss you so much!" Sakura said  
  
"Yes, me too, you're right." He said and she heard a woman's voice talking to  
him. "Sakura? Can you wait just a couple of minutes? It will not be long, and  
maybe I will have a surprise for you." He said to her.  
  
"A surprise? It's great! A surprise!!!" She cheered. She heard him talk to the woman,  
which she guessed was his mother. Finally...  
  
"Sakura, you're still here?" Syaoran asked her  
  
"You bet!" She said.  
  
"Well, I talked to my mother and I will be able to come back in a week!" He said.  
  
"What a great surprise! The best of all! See you soon then my little wolf, I  
gotta help my father cooking dinner tonight so see ya! I love you!" Sakura said.  
  
"I love you too, bye." Syaoran said. He would come back in a week. He thought  
that it was a great surprise for him too.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Like monday morning, Sakura woke up too late. She had 10 minutes this time to get  
ready for school. She took an apple, put it in her backpack, put her rollerblades  
on and sped up for school.  
  
As usual, the day went by quickly. But, when the bell rang, she didn't dashed  
to her locker. There was a fold piece of paper on her desk. She didn't knew  
who it was coming from because she had asked her math teacher, Mrs Kojinki,  
to help her putting order in her math papers. Still the same old Sakura, still  
messy with her notes in maths! And all the others were gone already.  
  
When she unfold the paper she read:  
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,  
You don't know me but I have something  
very important to tell you. Meet me   
after school in the park. Please, come  
to the park, it's really really important.  
VK  
  
She didn't knew who it was coming from, that was for sure. But, one thing she was  
sure of was that she was going to the park straight away.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Oh, I can't stand the suspense!  
  
Not that I don't know what will happen though, but you don't! Don't worry,   
you will know soon...  
  
lily 


	2. 

Hello!  
  
What's up? Hey, don't tell it, I know that it's been a while since I last wrote  
a chapter of this, and that I told it would not be, but, well, you must know  
that it is a loooong thing to write a fic, especially Another loooong school  
year! ;) On with the fic now!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
After she read the message, Sakura was confused and wondering who it was from.  
She couldn't try to guess it by the way it was written, because it was like a   
kidnapping message, you know what I mean, with letters cut from different   
magazines and paste on a white paper.  
  
She also wondered who was that VK, she thought about it and, the fact was that she  
didn't know anybody with those initials. Who was it from? She was going to know  
when reaching the park. So, she sped up for the park. She saw a cherry blossom  
tree, and another and a full row, then she turned the corner, and she saw a mall (A.N. You  
know which one I am talking about? ;) ) And then reached the park. There wasn't anybody  
there, no children, no elders, nobody. So, she was afraid alittle of what was coming  
up, the first time since she read the weird message.   
  
Then, she saw someone, a girl of her age. 'Why didn't I saw her before, at school?  
She must not be from here... but she seems familiar, I wonder why, I'm sure that  
I never saw her before, but, she still seem familiar to me...' Sakura thought.  
  
The girl waved her hand, as a sign for Sakura to come near her. Sakura did.  
  
"You must be V.K., ne?" Sakura asked her.  
  
The girl just laughed. She made another sign with her hands, something looking  
like a magical sign. The, they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared  
in a dark and gloomy forest, but Sakura understood who the girl was. 'This girl  
was only a spell, for me to come to the REAL girl, V.K. She looked around  
her, but she didn't see nothing. Only trees. And trees, and trees. Not even an animal  
was there. Suddenly, a girl came out of nowhere.  
  
"Sakura, is that right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, My name is Sakura. Who are you?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you more than V.K. for now. I just wanted to let  
you know that peace is now in trouble, there is some people who want to break it."  
The girl said. With a wave from her hands, she made Sakura dissapeared again.  
  
"And, one of these people is me... hehehe." V.K. said  
  
(In Sakura's room, where she reappeared...)  
  
"Whoah... What can I do about it? How come that she knows about me and magic? This  
is not good at all anyway, peace in trouble..." Sakura was cut off by the phone  
ringing.  
  
"Oh! It must be Syaoran! I forgot to call him because of that note... Hello!" Sakura  
answered the phone.  
  
"Hi my love!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran! How are things going in China?" She asked him.  
  
"Great, I'm meeting the current substitute leader of the clan tomorrow, I mean,   
the one who will take my place if I die or if I can't take the leads, to let him  
know who you are, how great, how sweet, how pretty..." He said  
  
Sakura didn't want to make him worry about her so she didn't tell him anything about  
the mysterious V.K.  
  
"It's great! You're so sweet... Thanks. Well, did I already said that I love you?"  
Sakura asked him.  
  
"Hummm.... I'm not sure, but you can't love me as much as I do!" He said.  
  
"False, YOU can't love me as much as I do!" Sakura said  
  
"No, you can't!" He said.  
  
"No, you can't!" She said and they started laughing. How much they loved each other!  
  
"Well, Sakura, I gotta hung up the phone, my mom's asking for me to help her  
in something, talk to you tomorrow!" He said  
  
"Bye bye! Remember, I love you and will always do." Sakura said  
  
"Me too, bye!" He said.  
  
When she hung up the phone, a piece of paper flew in her room, by her window. It  
landed on the ground and Sakura took it, then read it:  
  
Come again and you'll see,  
Come again to my forest,   
I'll tell you something important again,  
Please don't miss it,  
Just jump in the pond,   
Near the big cherry blossom tree.  
  
V.K.  
  
So, Sakura did as told. She jumped in the water. But, when she landed, she really landed  
in the water. She had her clothes on, and she was wet, REALLY wet. She even  
had a seaweed on her head. V.K., who was siitting on a tree nearby, just laughed.  
  
"My joke worked, my joke worked, nanahanah." She said, still laughing. Sakura  
didn't think that it was funny at all. But, before she had time to say anything, V.K.  
and her just disappeared and reappeared in the gloomy forest where they were last time.  
  
"Ok, what did you REALLY wanted to tell me, C'mon I know that it is not that peace was going  
to break down. Say it, C'mon, RIGHT NOW!" Sakura said.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to know?" V.K. asked her  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
And you, do you really want to know? Well, you'll have to wait! Ha! Seriously,  
I will try to write this fic next week, it is the best I can do. See ya then!  
  
lily  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
(C'mon, I'm not THAT cruel, I'll let you know!)  
  
"Well, I was dead when I was born, but somebody just revive me afterwards..." V.K.  
said.  
  
"And, why do I have to know that? Why does it concern me?" Sakura asked her.  
  
"V.K. is for Voninako. Voninako Kinomoto, KINOMOTO, I'm your twin sister, Sakura."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ha! Now it is REALLY the end of this chapter, I'm not telling you who revived  
Voninako, why, who she really is, what will happen, just wait until next week.  
  
Ja ne minna-san!  
  
lily 


	3. yeah, another looooong school year!

hello!  
  
How is everybody out there? I hope you feel like reading a CCS fic, ;) and I also hope  
you feel like reading a S+S fic! :) I'm not telling you more for the moment, just read...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"What? You're kidding, right?" Sakura said, she was so shocked!  
  
"Haha, I hope I would be kidding sis, but I'm not! You're not even as pretty as I am,  
I wouldn't say to anybody that you are my sister..." Vonaniko said with an evil smile.  
  
"You're... so..... cruel..." Sakura said, because it wasn't like her brother's   
comments, she knew Touya cared for her, but Vonaniko was rude, and she meant what she said,  
Sakura knew it.  
  
"Oh sappy pathetic little Sakura...." Vonaniko said.  
  
Sakura suddenly realize that she could use magic against her twin sister. After  
all, if she was her twin sister, Vonaniko also had powers, so it would be fair play.  
But, our sweet Sakura couldn't use magic against her sister, after all, it was her  
sister. So, she started running. She ran and ran and ran, to get away from the  
evil girl. But Vonaniko reappeared just before Sakura.  
  
"Why don't you try to be as pretty, smart, powerful and perfect as I am?" Vonaniko asked.  
  
'I already heard that somewhere, I'm sure I already heard that! But, where?'Sakura  
thought.  
  
Then Sakura looked at her watch: 1 am! At least she didn't have school the next day,  
and her father was out for she-didn't-know-what-reason. She didn't care much, because her  
father can do what he wants right? She talked a little bit with her sister, trying  
to get some informations about her childhood, her ex-boyfriends, etc.(The kind of things  
girls can spend an entire night talking about, ok?) but, even if Vaninoko wasn't  
shy, she didn't say much to Sakura. In fact, Sakura didn't want to know all of this.  
She only wanted to think of a way to stop Vonaniko for the moment without hurting the girl,  
but she didn't know what to do. The last sentence Vonaniko, just confused Sakura  
a little bit more than she was already, she knew those sentences, she had already heard them  
before, but where?  
  
"Nobody needs romance Sakura..." Vonaniko said  
  
"Yes, we all need a little romance in our lives..." Sakura said and then started to talk to  
Vonaniko about how Syaoran was sweet, how she loved him, etc. When she stopped  
talking, dawn was breaking the early morning: It was 6 am!!!  
  
Vonaniko was so tired to listen to Sakura's story that she didn't see when Sakura used  
the sleep card on her. Then Sakura left for her house.  
  
(3 days later)  
  
Monday morning, another boring monday morning.  
  
Sakura woke up as usual: late. She put on her school uniform and then ran all the way to school,  
for she didn't even have time to put her rollerblades on. She reached school,  
panting, and she went directly in her classroom.  
  
"Students, let me introduce you a new student. Voninako, please come inot the classroom.  
Voninako Enyahs is from another city in Japan." The teacher said.  
  
'Why didn't she say Kinomoto? Why is her name Enyahs?' Sakura thought. As luck would have,  
Tomoyo wasn't in this class, so she couldn't ask her for her help.  
  
The day went by quickly as usual. Sakura dashed to her locker as soon as the bell rang... again.  
Everything was back to normal, exactly as if Sakura's twin sister story was only  
a dream, a nightmare, but nothing more. So, when she got home, she called Syaoran.  
  
"Hi syaoran!" she said.  
  
"Oh, hello my little piece of paradise. (Sakura blushed) How are you today?" Syaoran  
asked her.  
  
"I'm fine! But, I miss you a lot, my syaoran..." she said  
  
"I miss you too, cutie! (Sakura blushed again) When my work here will be finished,  
I will be all for you, always by your side." Syaoran said.  
  
"You're so sweet!" Sakura said. "I'm so lucky to have a guy like you! Did itell you  
something? I love you!!!" Sakura said.  
  
"What? I didn't heard you, can you please repeat?" Syaoran asked with a big smile.  
  
"I love you!!! I love you!!! I love you!!! Did you hear me this time?" Sakura saked.  
  
"Well, I don't think so..." Syaoran said with a grin.  
  
(In a park nearby)  
  
"Who needs romance anyway?" Vonaniko asked.  
  
"Nobody my dear bmocyenoh, nobody..." He said to her. Bmocyenoh was his little pet name for her.  
(A.N. Oh, I'm sure you know what it means, I'm sure you do...)  
  
"Thanks again for giving me life this little foolish girl stole me." Voninako said.  
  
"Stop thanking or else you'll become one of these girls, you know the kind I mean,  
those sweet, kind, miserable kind of girls." He said.  
  
They started laughing. "Sakura, we'll exterminate all the girls like you..." Voninako said.  
  
'I'll exterminate you all" He thought.  
  
"Will your little Syaoran be there in time? Hahaha, Voninako, the answer?" He asked  
  
"NO!!!" She said.  
  
They started laughing evilly again.  
  
"Oh, the little girly will be dead, what will she do against me, use her little Sakura cards?  
No, I got it, she will ask her guardians to come to her rescue, but hehehe, I have  
someone who will steal her cards, and keep the two guardians away from her." He said.  
  
"This is ironic, yeah really ironic, somebody she expected the most not to do that..." Voninako said.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Who will steal her cards? Why is Voninako so rude to Sakura? Who is this 'he'?  
Why did he save Voninako? Why are you reading these questions when you already  
want to kill me for the answers and you know you will not get them? Hehehe, j/k, but  
you'll not get the answers this time though, sorry.  
  
I will try to write the next chapter soon,  
  
lily 


	4. Will this school year come to an end bef...

Hello!  
  
I hope everybody wants to read a S+S chapter, because it will be one! For all  
the S+S fans out there, a little romance... (Do you think it's true? Do you think I  
would give away what will my chapter talk about in the first paragraph? You will  
have to read it to see!)  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
Sakura went to school as usual. She couldn't pay attention to what the teacher said  
all day long, because she was worried about Voninako: she didn't do anything nasty  
to her since 5 days now...  
  
'I don't want Syaoran to worry about me, so I will not tell him, and I will ask Voninako  
about this story. I'm afraid that she might be planning something really bad.'  
Sakura thought. 'Since Tomoyo already know anout Voninako, I will ask her to come  
with me: maybe Voninako will be less nasty if I'm not alone. But at the same time,  
I don't want Tomoyo to get hurt, but Tomoyo asked me to tell her everything, everytime  
I'm in need, or everytime I'm stressed about something and she will be very disapointed if  
I don't tell her about this... so I will tell her, but maybe I shouldn't.. but' Sakura's thoughts  
were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Sakura, hey, Sakura, what are you daydreaming about? Syaoran again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Umm.... no Tomoyo, not this time" Sakura answered with a big smile.  
  
But even if she said she wasn't daydreaming about Syaoran, Chiharu and Rika came  
to tease her.  
  
"After that you will say that he's only a good friend hey? Sakura found the love  
of her life, that's for sure!" Chiharu said.  
  
Everybody knew that Sakura and Syaoran loved each other, it wasn't a secret since  
a long time by now, but they were still acting as if it was... and Sakura was  
still blushing.  
  
They walked home, all together, but as Sakura and Tomoyo's way was separating from Chiharu and Rika's,  
Sakura told Tomoyo about how she wanted to ask Voninako to explain everything to her.  
  
"Tomoyo! I had badluck today, because if the girls didn't come, I would have ask  
Vonaniko right away, in the school yard..." Sakura said.  
  
"But Sakura, if you would have, Syaoran would have been waiting for your call for  
hours." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Oh! Syaoran's call! I totally forgot about that... IGOTTOGOTOMOYOBYE!" Sakura said, just before  
dashing to her house.  
  
Tomoyo just stood there for a couple of seconds, giggling.  
  
When she got home, Sakura dashed upstairs to her room to call Syaoran. She was  
surprised that he wasn't home: she even re-dialed, thinking she might did a wrong number... but  
there was still no answer to his number...  
  
"Definitely strange..." Sakura said.  
  
She didn't want to wake Kero up so she decided to go to Tomoyo's house. When she got  
there, Tomoyo made her try new battle outfits, new hats, new boots.... and Tomoyo  
made a lot of comments about all the new outfits but Sakura, who usually like to talk  
with Tomoyo about clothing and shoes, didn't pay attention to her friend. She couldn't  
concentrate on anything, all she could think of was that Syaoran wasn't at his house.  
  
Tomoyo didn't want to talk to Sakura about it, but she saw that her friend didn't pay  
attention to her and that she was concerned about something else.  
  
Sakura finally said:  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran isn't at his apartment. Do you know where he is?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, how could I know! I nearly never talk to him..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know what I mean. Is this some kind of surprise? You know the kind I mean,  
the ones where you plan things with Syaoran and the girls too...." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, even if it was one, I wouldn't be suppose to tell you....... but it is not." Tomoyo  
said.  
  
So Sakura decided to go see Voninako, because she was also concerned about what  
her twin sister was planning.  
  
She went to the park, where Voninako was last time: nobody. But there was a crumpled note:  
  
"Want to see me Sakura? Come to King Penguin's park, 7 p.m."  
  
Sakura looked at her watch: 6:32 p.m. (She had dinner at Tomoyo's house)  
  
"Let's go to the park!" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at Sakura's house...   
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Hi honey! Surprise!!!I love you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" Syaoran said.  
  
He was holding a big bouquet of roses for Sakura. In fact, it was so big that   
he couldn't even see the door...  
  
"A little kiss for your favourite delivery guy?" He asked.  
  
"*AHEM* Sakura is not here for the moment." Touya said. "I hope you don't want me to give you  
a kiss..." He said, then shut the door.  
  
Syaoran was blushing beet red.  
  
Touya re-opened the door:  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding, you may come in and wait for Sakura." he said.  
  
So Syaoran came in, and Touya closed the door behind him. What Syaoran didn't knew was  
that Touya had lock the door.  
  
"Take a seat." Touya said, pointing the living room. "I think Sakura will be here  
in not so long..."  
  
With that, Touya went up the stairs to his room. Well, Syaoran thought it was his  
room, but in fact, Touya went to Sakura's room, took her deck of cards along with  
the little yellow plushie, and brought them to his room, where he locked those objects in a chest.  
  
Syaoran waited for Sakura to come.  
  
But Sakura was at the park, shocked from what she was seeing. Yeah, Voninako was there.  
But she was with two other people, two people Sakura knew...  
  
"This is impossible..." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah this is possible sis, everything is possible." Voninako said.  
  
With that, Voninako and one of the people there got ready to fight Sakura.  
Only one of the two? Yes, because the other one absolutely wanted to fight Tomoyo.  
  
"Me, Voninako's best friend, I will fight Sakura's best friend, hehe." the girl's said  
  
"Sakura" said the other person "You will pay for being yourself, and for being  
so bad compared to the best person in the world, me! You're really pathetic Sakura...  
but soon, you will not be because oh! you will be dead..."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Hehe, who are they? You know it, you only have to look carefully at all the hints  
I wrote, there are so many! :) Good luck! Why is Voninako so cruel against her sister?  
Why did Touya lock up Syaoran and hid the Sakura cards and Kero in his room? Why did  
Syaoran came home early? Where is Sakura's father? What did Sakura eat for dinner when  
she was at Tomoyo's house? What is she wearing? How is her haid tied up? Why are you  
still reading this? So many questions, so less answers...  
  
lily 


	5. The real end of this school year, and al...

Hello!  
  
I know it's been a long time, but now here it is! The 5th chapter of Another long  
school year, the LAST chapter of Another long school year, I hope you are ready  
for action, romance, drama... etc etc, because there are in the fic, on with it!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"This is impossible..." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah this is possible sis, everything is possible." Voninako said.  
  
With that, Voninako and one of the people there got ready to fight Sakura.  
Only one of the two? Yes, because the other one absolutely wanted to fight Tomoyo.  
  
"Me, Voninako's best friend, I will fight Sakura's best friend, hehe." the girl's said  
  
"Sakura" said the other person "You will pay for being yourself, and for being  
so bad compared to the best person in the world, me! You're really pathetic Sakura...  
but soon, you will not be because oh! you will be dead..."  
  
"Voninako, you are pure evil..." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Huh Huh Huh.... nah... she is not pure evil Tomoyo, I am! And you will pay for  
such a disgrace to me!" The 'girl' said.  
  
"You? Pure evil? HAhahahaha, you aren't! I am. I am the ONLY one here, because  
I am the great..." The 'guy' said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know who you are..." The girl said  
  
"C'mon honeycomb! Nobody knows how great I am here!" The guy said.  
  
"I'm sure they do..." The girl said.  
  
"No. They. Don't." The guy said, with irritation "and you are starting to piss me  
off."  
  
"What? Me, pissing you off? You're kidding right! You're so concentrated on saying  
"I am great, I am so great!" that you don't even see that it pisses off everybody!"   
The girl said.  
  
...and they continued like that for a while.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were confused, did they forget about them? None of them wanted  
to talk for it could get the girl and the guy to get mad at them, what they  
didn't want. So, they kept quiet, looking at each other, not knowing what to do...  
  
'Where was Syaoran in Hong Kong in a moment like this one?' Sakura wondered.  
  
...and the girl and the guy kept on fighting each other.  
  
"Where's Voninako?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
Both of them looked around for Voninako: she wasn't there.  
  
"Where can she be?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"I really don't know Sakura." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
...and the girl and the guy were still fighting...  
  
"It's not because you are my girlfriend that you have the right to say that!" The  
guy said. "I want you to apologize to the greatest guy on Earth, the guy who  
re-gave life to a poor, abandoned child, Voninako. Because SHE had the right to live,  
she was the evil twin sister, but the good one lived and the evil one died, while  
the mother was giving birth to them, Sakura YOU killed your twin sister!" The guy  
shouted at her, which made Sakura and Tomoyo stop whispering and keep quiet.  
  
Sakura was shocked from what she heard. She... had kill someone? her own sister?  
She just wanted to break down and cry, she couldn't take this much longer.  
  
...but the girl and the guy were still fighting!  
  
"You are such a...." the girl said.  
  
"YOU are such a ...." The guy said  
  
(A.N. My fics are for general public, hehe...)  
  
*Meanwhile at Sakura's house*  
  
When Kero woke up, he wasn't at his usual spot, in Sakura's desk.  
  
"*yawn* Where am I?" He asked, but no one answered.  
  
So, he tried to open the box where he was to see that it was locked. He tried again,  
and again, and again... but realized he was trapped.  
  
"Pudding!!! Pudding!!! I want pudding!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.  
  
*Downstairs, in the living room*  
  
Syaoran was sitting there, waiting for Sakura to get home. His sixth sense told  
him that something was wrong, something was really wrong, near him...  
  
"Pudding!!! Pudding!!! I want pudding!!!!!!!!!!!" He heard.  
  
"What is it?" He asked to Touya.  
  
"I really don't know." Touya said "I'm gonna go check it out upstairs."  
  
So, Touya went up the stairs, to his room, on the left. He opened the door, (A.N. Well,  
he "smashed the door open" would best describe this situation...) went up to his  
desk, on the left, took the box, shaked it, put it back into place, under his desk,  
and went back downstairs.  
  
"What was it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I still don't know." Touya said. "Want something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you" Syaoran said.  
  
"You sure?" Touya asked. "My dad prepared a delicious iced tea this morning"  
  
"Oh well, why not?" Syaoran said.  
  
So Touya went in the kitchen to get a glass of iced tea for Syaoran.  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
'This kid will be with me, Voninako, and the two others if he drinks this potion.  
I just can't wait to see him betray Sakura, that will be funny' he thought with an evil  
grin.  
  
And Touya brought back to Syaoran his glass of "iced tea".  
  
*Upstairs*  
  
"I'm so hungryyyyy!" Kero said. "I have to get out of here."  
  
So, he changed to his original form... inside the box. The box broke, he changed  
back into his "stuffed animal" form, and flew around in the room. (the room was lock  
too, hehe)  
  
"Where am I?" he asked... no answer again. He looked around: a desk, a window,  
a bed in front of the desk, and a closet, next to the desk. Oh yeah, and a door  
leading outside of the room, but it was lock. (A.N. It would have been too easy,  
no?)   
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Syaoran took his glass of Iced tea, and...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! DON'T DRINK THIS BRAT!!!" He heard.  
  
"Kero?!?" He asked.  
  
"Syaoran, noooo! don't drink this!" Kero, who was now downstairs, said.  
  
"You want it, don't you? well, it is mine, hehe, and you will not have it  
this time" Syaoran said, with a smile.  
  
Touya was standing there, looking at them, and he smiled too. It would be easy  
to have this Li-kid, even if the stuffed animal was there. Syaoran brought his  
glass to his lips and... Kero flew right in the glass, making Syaoran to drop  
it, and kero to have a bump on his head.... and, where did the glass go? On Touya!  
  
"I am sorry Touya, I didn't mean to..." Syaoran started to say.  
  
But Kero explained to Syaoran...  
  
"Hey brat, he can't hear you. It wasn't iced tea, but a special potion, who would  
have made you be against Sakura in a fight, I heard it from upstairs, where  
he locked me up. But now, the potion splashed on him! I really don't know what it will do!  
But we dont have to think about this for the moment, because Sakura is in great  
danger! 3 people are fighting her right now, and I don't know if she is winning or losing,  
but these three people are really powerful, so she MIGHT be losing!" Kero said quickly.  
  
"Sakura is the more powerful sorceress in the world, I'm sure she is winning."  
Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, I didn't tell all the truth to you, she doesn't have her Clow cards with her!  
I don't know where they are!" KEro shouted.  
  
"What?!?" Syaoran said "We have to help her!"  
  
Where are the Clow cards? I'm sure it is what you are wondering right now. See,  
Kero is smart enough to know that Touya made a special evil potion, and that  
Sakura is fighting 3 people, but he was so hungry while he was trapped, he didn't  
even realize that he was trapped in the box, with the Clow cards... oh, Kero!  
  
At this moment, Touya started talking...  
  
"Where am I? What are you doing here brat? And what is this flying thing over there?"  
He said, pointing Kero.  
  
"Let's just say that it's a long story, and that Sakura is in danger!" Syaoran said.  
  
When Syaoran said that to Touya, all the memories from the past hours went back to him...  
  
"Oh my god, the potion, the fight, the clow cards! What did I do..." He said...  
  
Kero, who understood what had happen to him, explained it all, quickly.  
  
"Well, the guy who made this girl, Vonaniko to live, he made you drink a potion like the one  
you wanted Syaoran to drink. So you got against Sakura, under his orders. Just  
one question, where are the Clow cards?" Kero asked.  
  
"They were in the same box as you were Kero-chan...." Touya said, still confused.  
  
"What?????!!!??? We have to find them!" Kero shouted.  
  
The three of them went upstairs to Touya's room... where a door was missing too, hehe.  
(A.N. You didn't wonder how Kero got out of the room? He simply blew the door away,  
in his original form! ;) that's it! ) They were looking everywhere, but couldn't find the book.  
  
"Where is this damn book?" Kero asked.  
  
*In the park*  
  
"YOU WILL APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" the guy said.  
  
"NO. WAY." The girl said.  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" the guy said  
  
"NO, NEVER!" The girl said, and so on, and so on....  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered "Still not knowing where Voninako is?"  
  
"Oh, I know it by now Tomoyo, it's easy..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Where is she?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She is..." Sakura started to say, but the girl and the guy were still screaming,  
so Tomoyo didn't heard anything.  
  
"Can you repeat please? I didn't hear you!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I said that..." but Sakura didn't have time to finish her sentence that Touya,  
Kero and Syaoran came in the park. Sakura made a sign meaning "silence!" and  
the three guys came over to Sakura and Tomoyo as quietly as possible, while  
the girl and the guy were stiiiiiillllllll fighting.   
  
"So Sakura, where is Voninako ?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She is..." But Sakura got interrupted, again, by the girl and the guy... but  
this time, Tomoyo understood it all, before Sakura could start saying her sentence  
again.  
  
"YOU WILL HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME STACEY, OR ELSE I'LL DENY THE FACT THAT WE ARE  
LIFELONG FRIENDS!" The guy said.  
  
"I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO YOU SHAYNE. YOU ACT LIKE A CHILD! YOU CAN'T DENY THIS  
FACT SO EASILY, BECAUSE WE ARE LIFELONG FRIENDS!!!" The girl said.  
  
"Stacey, and Shayne..." Tomoyo said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, both back to life..." Sakura said.  
  
"No, there are three people back to life, counting Voninako." Tomoyo said.  
  
"No Tomoyo, only two." Kero said." Sakura never had a twin sister, Stacey was  
disguised, that's all."  
  
And meanwhile, Stacey and Shayne were still fighting.   
  
"I HATE YOU STACEY!" Shayne said.  
  
"NOT AS MUCH AS I HATE YOU SHAYNE!" Stacey said.  
  
And they said in unison:  
  
"I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WOULD LIKE YOU TO DIE!"  
  
And what needed to happen, happenned, both of them fell on the ground, dead.  
They didn't disappear this time, their bodies stayed there, lying on the ground:  
They were really dead this time.  
  
Everybody were shocked, and couldn't move nor talk. They just stayed there,  
looking at the two evil people, who died from being not good friends.  
  
"I think we would be better to forget everything about this." Touya said.  
  
"Yeah..." Kero said.  
  
And both of them went back to Sakura's house. At this moment, Sakura realized something...  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, you are here, with me!!! A week earlier!!! Wow I am sooooo happy!"  
She said with a big smile, then hugged Syaoran.  
  
"I love you Sakura." Syaoran said.  
  
"Not as much as I love you Syaoran!" Sakura said, and they went on like this...  
for a long time....   
  
Tomoyo, who was watching them and smiling, said:  
  
"Hey, we should do a party to celebrate this! I propose to do it at my house tonight!"  
She said.  
  
"Cool! Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura said.  
  
So, we are leaving the characters on a party, Sakura and Syaoran together at last,  
Chiharu, Rika and Naoko laughing with Takashi, Touya and Yukito talking, Kero  
talking too....but to himself and the buffet, and Tomoyo with Eriol, who was really   
interested in her and her in him........ THE END, bye gang!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*sob* Finishing a series is always sad... but there will be surely another one someday  
not a sequel, no, there will not be sequel for this fic, this is the end *sob*  
Thank you very much readers, I really enjoyed writing this fic, I hope you liked  
it. See ya another time, with another fic, Thanks again,  
  
lily 


End file.
